A bearing device which is provided with an inner ring, an outer ring, and rolling elements arranged between the inner ring and the outer ring, and in which the inner ring is assembled to a shaft or the outer ring is assembled to a housing by fitting has been well known. In the bearing device of this type, a so-called creep, that is, a phenomenon that relative rotation occurs between the shaft and the inner ring or between the housing and the outer ring, in case of a large load or inappropriate fitting, may happen in some cases. When the creep has happened, abrasion occurs and backlash is increased, and there is arisen such a problem that the shaft is unable to be held. In view of the above, bearing devices having enhanced creep resistance have been proposed (Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3).
Patent Document 1 discloses that a circumferential groove which is not in contact with the shaft or the housing is formed in a center part of the inner ring or the outer ring. Moreover, Patent Document 2 discloses that the inner ring is provided with concave grooves in an axial direction, and the relative rotation between the inner ring and the hub wheel is prevented, by thrusting an end portion of a hub wheel into the concave grooves by rolling caulking or so, and further, by caulking the end portion of the hub wheel.
Patent Document 3 discloses that the hub wheel and the inner ring are respectively provided with concavo-convex parts, and these concavo-convex parts are fitted to each other thereby to prevent the relative rotation between the inner ring and the hub wheel.